1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements in fasteners for casement windows of the kind comprising a glazed sash mounted on a frame by a hinge for pivotal movement relative to the frame about a hinge axis extending parallel to one side member of the frame. Such casement windows are hereinafter called of the kind specified.
In the traditional manufacture of casement windows of the kind specified, the sash and frame are made of timber and the sash is mounted on the frame by suitable hinges. The casement window is supplied to the building trade or other customer without any window hardware, such as the fastener and/or stay, and the hardware is fitted later on installation and glazing of the casement window. The hardware is selected to suit the handing or hinge position of the sash.
As will be understood, the range of joinery required to hold stock of all types, sizes and arrangements of sashes is extensive. The frame may include one or more pivotal sashes and provide for fixed lights. The sashes may be hinged for side opening to the left or right, or be top hung such as for an awning or ventilator, or be bottom hung such as for a fanlight or ventilator. Combinations of such sashes may be provided in a one frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical type of fastener used for such casement windows is a lever handle having a co-operating keeper with the lever handle being mounted on the sash and the keeper mounted on the frame. The typical lever handle casement fastener is single-handed and special handed sets or parts for alternate handing have to be provided.
For the foregoing reasons, not only is there a substantial stock-holding requirement for styles of casement windows, but also a range of the window hardware, particularly lever handle casement fasteners, has to be provided to accommodate customer requirements for different handing of the sashes. Substantial costs thereby accrue in and to the trade.
Recent trends in mass producing joinery and the use of non-timber materials such as metal and plastics have led to further problems. With the mass production of casement windows of modular or system design, it is desirable to provide a standard range of frames and sashes so that from such modular parts, a wide range of styles of casement windows can be assembled with the sash or sashes being hingedly mounted as desired.
Another desiderata for the joinery manufacturer is to provide the window hardware prefitted to the sash or frame, particularly where such fitting cannot be completed by unskilled persons or without special tools, such as is the case with plastics or metal sections. This desiderata is enhanced by the further trend of factory glazing sashes with sealed units, and after glazing the sash, it is undesirable to risk on site fixing of the casement fastener handle to the sash section.
Whilst it is possible to provide special window hardware of a complex kind such as assemblies for fastening with integrated hinge means, these fittings are expensive, increasing the cost of manufacture and price on resale. Furthermore, many eventual users wish to preserve a traditional look or style in new or replacement windows.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide in a casement window of the kind specified, an improved casement fastener of the lever handle type which is non-handed.
Other objects and merits of this invention will be explained later herein.